


Only Fools

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby, Corny, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Erza, Gay Mira, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prepare to read the word tiny a lot, TINY - Freeform, Unconditional Love, a parents love, daughter - Freeform, future mother-daughter relationship, lesbian couple, new born, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: When Mirajane gives birth to their first child Erza can't help but think of her mother. How could someone be so foolish as to throw away such a beautiful gift.*Spoilers for chapter 515*





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are slight spoilers for chapter 515 so if you haven't read it I warn you once again. I know it's a little corny but I just wanted to write something a little happy for perhaps one of the most infuriating chapters in Fairy Tail that I've ever read. Also I'm not sure if it's spelled Eileen or Irene but the translation I read from my manga app spells it Eileen so that's how I wrote it in the story. I hope you guys enjoy!

_“And so, I lost all interest in you, and threw you away like the worthless piece of garbage you were. In the back alleys of a small, dirty little village.”_ Perhaps it was the first time in the many years since Eileen had said those horrible cutting words to Erza that she found herself smiling at them.

Looking down at the little bundle of baby she had in her arms Erza couldn’t help but think that her mother was a fool. Already Erza could feel herself being twisted around her daughter's little finger. She was just a squish of a little thing so new to the world that Erza and Mira hadn’t even given her a name yet.

Still. She was probably the best thing in the entire world. Erza could feel her heart expanding and growing with what felt like all the love in the world as she looked down at her newly born child. No part of her could fathom throwing her away. Leaving her in an alley or really just leaving her alone anywhere.

Erza felt herself smiling brightly as the tiny little nugget in her arms let out a little yawn. Her heart began to pound furiously at the sight of it. This was her daughter. She had helped make this. She had all the carte blanche in the world to hold her and love her and teach her as best she could. She would protect her and soothe her fears and...and well this little squish of a thing was perhaps the best thing in the whole world and Erza loved her.

Loved her more than she thought she ever could love anyone in the world. She loved her more than Mirajane her wife more than the master who was like a father to her and certainly more than anyone in Fairy Tail, all of whom were family to her. 

“We should probably give her a name, don’t you think?” Erza blinked and glanced over at her beautiful wife. Mirajane’s blue eyes twinkled with happiness and love as she looked at the two of them. She was sweaty and exhausted and looked ready to pass out. She had never looked more beautiful. Erza had never been more amazed and impressed and proud of the woman in front of her.

“Huh...oh! Right of course.” Erza blushed realizing that Mirajane was right. Her tiny little bean couldn’t be nameless for the rest of her life! Moving over to Mira she knelt down and gently handed her their new born.

“So, despite what you say I know you must have some ideas as to what you want to name her.” Mira said gently her eyes shifting to their little bundle of joy. Erza hummed and glanced down at her boots. Well what Mira had said was true. Despite what she had been telling her wife and just about everyone who asked Erza did have a few ideas for names. Actually really just one.

Thinking about her mother a sudden sadness swept over Erza as she ran her fingers through the small tuff of scarlet hair on her daughter’s head. How sad that Eileen would never get to feel this joy. This love. To be so foolish to throw it away....in the back alley of some small town. Glancing sheepishly at her wife she took a deep nervous breath hoping that Mirajane wouldn’t look at her like she was insane.

“Well...I was thinking about...what about the name Eileen?” Erza stammered feeling unsure of herself and slightly embarrassed at the thought of what Mira must be thinking. Mirajane was indeed frowning as she took in the name Erza had suggested.

“You want to name her after that terrible woman?” She asked. Now Erza wasn’t sure, she hadn’t checked or anything, but she had an inkling that there was probably no one else in the world who hated Eileen more than her wife.

And it wasn’t like Erza was completely dumbfounded at the thought understanding that if Mirajane’s mother had appeared after years of absence and began to speak to Mirajane the way that Eileen had spoken to Erza she was certain she would want that witches head on a spike  just as bad.

“I want...I want to give our daughter the happy ending my mother never got.” She said softly realizing it was probably the single most soppiest thing she had ever said. It probably sounded sappy and stupid but it was how Erza felt. By the time her mother had given birth to her she had been so far gone that she had been content with throwing away such a beautiful gift.

Not that Erza thought she was god's gift to the world but well...how could anyone in their right mind just toss away their kid and never look back? Just because they no longer served a purpose. Looking at her baby Erza didn’t see a means to an end but instead saw a new reason for living. To raise and protect her daughter and make sure that she started her down the right path.

Erza thought that maybe she could give this tiny Eileen a happier life than her mother. As if reading her thoughts Mirajane’s frown began to grow into a smile as she looked down at the tiny ball in her arms.

“That’s a beautiful thought.” She said softly brushing her lips against her daughter’s forehead. “Eileen Leliana Scarlet. I love it.”

“Leliana?” Erza asked a small smile tugging on her lips.

“I can settle for my first choice being the middle name. Though considering I just pushed out another human being I hadn’t planned on settling for anything today but...well you just...you continue to melt my heart Erza Scarlet. I could never imagine building a life with anyone other than you.” She said softly.

Erza blushed wildly at her wife’s words.

“Gosh I love you so much.” Erza smiled leaning forward and giving her wife a soft kiss. Glancing down at her daughter, her Eileen, Erza mimicked her wife’s actions and brushed her lips against her forehead.

“I love you both.” She whispered. And she meant it.


End file.
